Some Things are Simply Meant to Be
by ZanyZ
Summary: based off the Soulmate AU by raydrawlings.! Sometimes the universe just comes together and everything seems to fall into place. CONTAINS NO ORIGIN SPOILERS!
1. Night Patrol

"Some things are simply meant to be." Alya said, licking her lips and shoving the entire cupcake in her mouth. She raised her arms in triumph, making Marinette laugh.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" She asked, leaning back on her hands as she sat on her floor.

"Because if I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have discovered I can shove a whole cupcake in my mouth." She said through a mouthful of cupcake, causing Marinette to laugh.

"Alya, you're gonna get sick if you always do that." She said, shoving the girl's shoulder.

Alya swallowed and smirked at her. She stood up and went to her over-night bag, and pulled out her pyjamas. She yawned and pulled off her shirt, then pulled on her night shirt. Marinette stared at the name right between her shoulder blades, and she couldn't help but giggle.

"I still can't believe you got Nino as your soulmate." Marinette said, giggling. "You ever gonna tell him?"

"Well, obviously he knows. He'll have one with my name somewhere." She said, smirking a bit. She stretched and sat next to Marinette, leaning towards her. "What about you, huh? Where's yours? WHO is yours?" She asked, poking Marinette in the stomach as she spoke. Marinette blushed and swatted her hand away.

"Please, Alya.." She said, crossing her arms.

Soulmate marks were always a sensitive topic to Marinette. It wasn't that she didn't have one, no way. It's just that hers... well, hers would give away her secret. Upon her right shoulder laid a small, smug looking black cat with a green aura. That was her only hint as to who her soulmate was. Of course she knew who that was. It was Chat Noir.

These marks only came about when you _met_ your soulmate. For example, Alya. Her mark came between her shoulder blades, and it said Nino, in curly cursive letters. She met him on the first day of school, and hadn't even noticed it until months later, when she and Marinette had a sleepover, and Marinette noticed the name. They laughed so hard that night, they were almost sick.

Marinette's appeared when she met Chat Noir, on his first mission to fight an Akuma. He was arrogant and he was more interested in flirting with her, rather than trying to stop the villain from destroying Paris. He annoyed her very much. However, she got home that night, and she started changing, and she noticed a spot of color on her back. Her eyes had widened, and she checked her mirror again, and she felt her heart sink and her stomach boil at the sight of the stupid cat symbol. She then quickly shoved her shirt on and went promptly to bed, seething.

Alya had always tried to see her mark, but Marinette was very careful not to let it be seen. If she saw it, she would know that Marinette had to be Ladybug. It's not that she didn't _want_ to tell her best friend. She wanted to do that more than anything, but she knew that if she told her friend, she would be in danger. Besides, how could she tell the girl who was working so hard to discover the identity of the spotted super hero that her best friend was keeping this glorious secret from her? It would absolutely destroy her, she just knew it. So Marinette decided to keep her in an ignorant bliss. It was for the better.

Of course, she encouraged her friend, and tried to keep her happy and guessing. Besides.. it was fun, messing with her and dropping hints, and even leading her away from the idea of her being Marinette, and towards that idea too. She loved watching her friend excitedly update her blog, trying to find all the answers.

Marinette pondered all of this as she watched Alya sleep. Not in the creepy way, oh that came out wrong. No, she was awake, making sure she was asleep so she could sneak out and go on patrol with her dear sweet Chat Noir.

There was usually nothing that happened, but they liked to keep watch over the city for a few hours, just in case. Besides, then was the only time that they _really_ got to talk. Otherwise, they were busy fighting akuma. But since there was almost never a fight, the could spend an hour or even more together, since their energy wasn't used up as quickly.

She felt herself getting close to Chat Noir on these nights, and.. honestly? She didn't mind. Not one bit. She liked getting to know him, though they did as much as they could to separate their hero personas from their civilian identities. Still, they talked, and laughed, and even maybe flirted just a little. Just a little.

Once she was sure Alya was asleep, she went to the closet and transformed herself, then lept out from the balcony. She ran across rooftops, the moonlight gleaming off her suit. Searching the city as she ran, she tried to find Chat Noir. She spotted him over by the Louvre, and she landed next to him, smiling.

"Evening, Chat. How was your day?" She asked, smiling at him.

"My lady! You're late. I was getting worried." He said, getting down on one knee and kissing her hand. Marinette giggled and ruffled his hair.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were just missing me. I'm sure your nights without me are lonely." She teased.

Chat smirked and ran his fingers through his hair, then put his hand on his hip. He began walking, and Ladybug followed, catching up to him and keeping pace by his side. They were silent for a few minutes, just enjoying the clear, cool night.

"So, how was your day, Chat Noir? Have any exciting adventures?" Ladybug asked him.

"Oh, definitely! What about you, My lady?"

"Oh, no. I mostly sat around and waited for night to come so I could see Chat Noir, my _Hero_!" She said, nudging his side.

"Well, fear not, for now I'm here to rescue you from your misery." he said, nudging her back.

The came to a stop in the park, and sat together on the edge of the fountain. Lady tilted her face up to the sky, and looked up at the stars. Though they were sort of hard to see due to all the city lights, but the ones she could see were always her favorite. The moon shone down on her, as did the glow of the lamps set up around the park.

As they sat down and waited, listening for any signs of trouble. Marinette looked over at Chat and nudged him with her elbow. She smiled at him and then stood up, balancing on the edge of the fountain and walking around the rim.

"Is your civilian life as entertaining as your hero life?" She asked, looking over at him. Chat looked up in surprise, and blushed brightly.

"Well... in a way, yes." He said, standing up and walking next to her on the ground. He looked up at her, and she held her arms out for balance.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have a lot of wonderful friends, an my class is.. pretty diverse. We always manage to get into some kind of crazy mishap. I suppose it can be entertaining." He told her. "What about you?"

"Well.. I have one really close friend, very sweet girl. She's actually the reason I was late, we had a sleepover. Had to make sure she was asleep before I left." Ladybug replied. "We have some interesting stories.. mostly of me being super awkward around this guy I like."

"Ah, I should have known. Another has already captured the affections of my lady's heart." Chat said, reaching up to grab her hand and kiss the back of her hand. Ladybug giggled and waved him away, circling the fountain once more.

"You're mighty concerned about who I do and don't like. Any reason as to why?" She asked teasingly. His face turned bright red, and he looked away.

"N-no reason."

Ladybug stood in front of Chat, ready to get down. Chat took her hand, and she jumped down onto the ground next to him. She tugged on his hand, and he smiled nervously, then let her hand go.

They jumped up onto the rooftops, and leapt around, idly chatting and watching out for any suspicious activity. They went on like this for a few hours, deciding to part ways when Ladybug's miraculous beeped, signaling that she was about to detransform. She bid Chat Noir goodnight, and she leapt home. She slipped into her room, and detransformed. She changed into her pajamas, and laid on the ground next to Alya. Closing her eyes, she sighed happily, and let herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Greetings, lovlies! I'm back with a new story, with a better thought out plot this time. Its based off the soulmate AU of raydrawlings on tumblr! Their art is really good, and very cute! i highly recommend you check out their blog :)

Anyways, i really hope you enjoy this story, because i have a lot planned! It's not gonna follow their AU exactly, though i may try to incorporate some of their things into it as they come out with more and more.

I have the flu, and while it makes me feel awful and sick, it has given me time to write, and im actually pretty excited for how this is gonna turn out! Hopefully i can get part of chapter two written tomorrow! ^-^ Bye for now, lovlies!


	2. Birthdays and Revelations

"You ready for school, bro?" Nino asked, slapping his hand on Adrien's back.

Adrien shrugged an yawned, putting his bag on his shoulder. He'd stayed up late, patroling even after Ladybug had gone. He couldn't sleep. As he and Nino walked to school, Adrien noticed Marinette walking, and holding a pastry box. He waved to her and smiled, and she did a little jump, smiled nervously, and waved wildly back.

"Whatcha got there, Marinette?" Nino asked, pointing to the box.

"O-oh! It's Alya's birthday, so I got her and me something to share." She said, smiling wide.

"What?! Alya's birthday is today?!" Nino said, looking around. "Aw man, I forgot! I got her a gift, but it's at home... Adrien, if im late, make something up!" He said, running back home. Adrien watched him go, then turned to a very nervous looking Marinette.

"So.. what do you think he got her?" Adrien asked. Marinette looked up at him and smiled nervously.

"O-oh, um,, Alya told me they were going slow. Taking it steady. Maybe he'll ask her to be his girlfriend. That would be cute." She said, straightening up. They began walking, and Adrien noticed Marinette walking very carefully.

"Hey, um, would you like some help carrying that?" He asked. She looked up in surprise, and blushed brightly.

"Y-yeah... sure... Thank you, Adrien." She said, handing him the box. It wasn't too heavy, but she seemed nervous to drop it. He was glad to help her out.

They walked up the steps together, and into class. Half the class was already there, idly chatting and getting ready for class. Adrien sat the box on Marinette's desk, and she thanked him. Alya wiggled her eyebrows and nudged Marinette.

"Oh, you walk in with Aaaadrien?" She asked, giggling and smirking.

"Ah, yeah, Nino was with him, but he forgot about his gift for you." Marinette said, and Alya blushed.

"He.. got me a gift?"

"So did I!" She said, pushing the box towards Alya.

Inside the box was a small cake with Alya's name written in fancy letters. The icing was done up in little roses and the frosting in her favorite color, and the cake was a vanilla one with hints of orange flavor. Alya's favorite.

"Oh, Marinette! This is amazing!" She said, hugging her friend so tightly. Adrien turned and smiled at the display.

"May I see?" He asked. Marinette nodded and turned the box to let him look at it. He smiled and looked up at her.

"Wow, Marinette, it's beautiful." he told her, grinning up at her. Marinette blushed and smiled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Thanks!" She said.

Nino ran in the door and sat down at his desk as the bell rang, breathing heavy and sighing. He had a box wrapped up in blue paper with a bright red ribbon, though he didn't have time to give it to her. He would have to wait. He sighed and put it on the seat next to him, and looked to the front of the class as the teacher walked in.

After class, the four of them stayed behind a moment to see Nino's gift. He looked a her nervously, and then at the rest of the group, and he gulped. He handed Alya the box nervously, and she took it, opening I eagerly. Inside was a CD case, with a hand-made mix of songs they both liked, that she liked, that he liked, and songs that reminded him of her. He had a little guide on the back, and on the front, it had their names written on it just like how it looked on their soulmate tattoos (Marinette may have helped him with Alya's). Alya grinned, and opened up the CD case, and she grinned widely, blushing bright. On the CD was the words "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Nino!" She said, grinning wide. She kissed his cheek, and he blushed, hugging her back.

Marinette grinned as she watched the little scene. Adrien touched her elbow, which made her jump. She looked down at him, and he was smiling at her, causing her to blush. The light caught his hair just right, giving him an almost heavenly glow, and his eyes sparkled with life. His lips were light pink, and they moved swiftly and- wait hang on, they were moving. He was speaking. Oh god what was he saying?!

"Uh, wait, repeat that?" She said, shaking her head and blushing.

"I said, do you think we should tell them the next class begins soon?" he asked, and Marinette nodded.

"Uh, yes... Alya?" She said, turning to her friend. Adrien smiled and tugged on his friend.

"Come on, Nino, we gotta go." He said, and Nino blushed and nodded.

"Alright.. Alya, meet me outside after school. I have a date planned." He told her with a smile. She grinned and waved goodbye to him, and he and Adrien walked off.

"Where are you going next?" Nino asked, looking over at Adrien.

"Fencing. I gotta change." He said, going into the bathroom.

Nino followed him in and leaned against the door as his friend began to undress. He set his bag down and pulled out the fencing suit. He pulled his shirt off, and Nino's eyes widened.

"Whoa, dude! Your mark!" he said, standing up. Adrien's mark was a ladybug on his left shoulder surrounded by a red glow. "You've met _Ladybug_? AND she's your SOULMATE?!"

Adrien stiffened and shoved on the shirt he wore under his uniform and he turned quickly, putting a hand over Nino's mouth.

"Dude! Shh!" he said, blushing bright. He slowly uncovered his mouth and sighed, blushing bright. "Don't tell anyone. Please?"

"Only if you tell me how you two met!" he said, crossing his arms. Adrien stiffened, and he felt panic flood his body. 'Make something up, make something up...' he urged himself.

"Well... it was when she first came around. Before I went to school. I was in the line of attack, and she saved me, pushing me out of the way. Then Chat took a hit for her, and she saved the day. She made sure I was alright, and then she zipped off, making sure Chat was alright. She was very sweet, and meeting her for the first time was... incredible. My whole body was tingling. Her voice is still very clear in my head. Her smile... her touch.. I remember it all clearly." He said. He hadn't meant to ramble so much, but he couldn't help himself. "That's why I disappear when trouble appears. I try to find her again, and tell her i-... I love her. I love Ladybug. I mean, I've spoken to her a few times, I'm not saying I met her once and I fell in love.. but I definitely... I have some feelings..." He said, grinning stupidly.

"Wow. I had no idea... that you were such a sap!" He said, walking over and ruffling up his friend's hair. Adrien scoffed and brushed his hand away, turning away to continue dressing for fencing.

"It's not that big of a deal. I mean... i'll get by with it." He said, eager to get away from the topic.

"Whatever you say bro. Sure." Nino said, shrugging. " I got to get to class. Good luck with fencing." he called.

"Good luck explaining why you're late." Adrien said, smirking.

"What? I was in the bathroom." He returned, then walked out of the bathroom with a slight smirk on his face.

Adrien shook his head and smirked. He finished changing into his fencing uniform, and kneeled down to look into his bag. Plagg was at the bottom, dozing peacefully. Adrien smiled and laid some cheese next to him for when he woke up, then he stood up and carried his bag out of the bathroom and walked to the gym.

* * *

This chapter is shorter than i wanted it to be. I'm really trying, but i need to get back into the swing of things. I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing, but i've been going through an awful block. I tried to set a goal for this chapter, and i didn't meet it, I did last chapter though. I'll work on getting better, though writing for this fandom is a little out of my comfort zone. I'm trying, though, so i can't be too mad at myself for that.

Anyways, i wanted a chapter from Adrien's perspective next. The next will be Marinette, so don't worry about her not being in here too much.

Anyways, ive been home sick a week with the flu, but im going back next week. Im kinda glad, because i really hate being sick. I kinda cant wait, because then i can get back to archery and tennis, and i kinda miss it.

Anyways, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. More is coming, i know it's slow now. Enjoy, my lovlies!


	3. Family Matters

Working in the bakery wasn't all bad. Sometimes you got a few rowdy customers, or children who tried to sample the display items, but overall, its not too bad. Marinette's parents ran the place smoothly each and every day. They had a schedule they stuck to, and it worked for them.

Tom and Sabine were absolutely the epitome of the soulmate markings. Their marks were proudly displayed for one another on their forearms, their names scrawled in loopy, perfect calligraphy. The two met in college, when Sabine was studying abroad in France. She ran into Tom on the street, and their connection was practically instant. They went through the whole cheesy-romcom-fanfiction-perfect-love-story scenario.

Their meet cute was literally tom bumping into her, knocking her over. He caught her in a dip, causing the pair to blush furiously, then sat her back up. She mentioned she was new to the city, so he offered to show her around. Their entire day was spent together, and the pair didn't even notice the names suddenly etched into their arms, proudly displaying each other's name for all to see.

Tom, being the romantic sap he is, noticed first, then swept her off her feet. She was confused, until she saw her own arm, and that was their first kiss. Together, they ran around Paris, trying to get Sabine to see as much of the enchanted City of Lights as possible before she left.

On the day her study abroad ended, both cried. Tom offered to let her stay with him, but she had to return home to finish her studies. The two kept in touch, vowing to do everything they could to keep their relationship going.

Many say long distance Is hard. But for the two of them, long distance was like.. breathing. It came so naturally, even though they had to deal with the time difference. They called, wrote, and when it became popular, emailed.

As his big romantic gesture, Tom saved up as much as he could to fly to her graduation, where he surprised her in two ways. The first was showing up unannounced, and the second was him asking her to marry him. Of course, she accepted, and soon, they married and moved back to France.

Both families had been very supportive of the relationship the whole time, and were happy to see them together. They supported them in every way. In fact, when news reached the families that Marinette was on the way, some of Sabine's family flew in from china just to celebrate with one big party with both sides of the family.

Marinette leaned against the wall and looked into the kitchen, staring at the two dance methodically around the kitchen, baking and working. She smiled and stood up, stretching her arms up and cracking her back. There wasn't much business at the moment. It was a slow Sunday, so there wasn't much to do. She'd already rearranged the display case, touched up the floor displays, and re-wrote signs to look prettier. With a soft sigh, she pulled up a chair, and sat behind the counter, doodling in her sketch pad. She doodled little summer dresses, since the summer was close anyways.

She smiled down at her notebook as flipped the page and she began drawing a men's formal wear for summer. She totally did _not_ draw the model as Adrien. Nope. What gives you that idea?

The bell on the door let out a cheery ring, and Marinette looked up to greet the customer. She gave a smile, but it immediately fell, and she somehow managed to lose her balance, and she fell over behind the counter. She blushed and darted back up, and stood stiffly behind the counter, staring the aforementioned Adrien Agreste in the face.

"U-uh.. h-hey..." She said, smiling and rubbing the back of her neck. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, and gave him her best customer-service smile. Wait, that's it! Just pretend he's an annoying customer, and maybe that will help her be able to talk to him..? No, that couldn't work. He was too sweet, and kind, and perfect and beautiful and- wait was he talking.

"...Marinette?" He asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "You there?" He asked, giving her a little smirk. Marinette gazed lovingly at his smirk, the blushed as she realized he was talking to her.

"Y-yes. Sorry. I'm here, uh... what did you want?" She asked, taking out a pad of paper and poised her pencil, ready to write.

Adrien smiled and handed her a small list of sweets. She looked over the list, and grabbed them, putting them in little bags, then packing them all into a box. Then, she handed him the box, beaming at him.

"Here you go! Getting dessert for your family?" She asked. He stopped, looking caught off guard.

"Something like that.." He mumbled, blushing a bit. He shook his head, then looked up at her. "Oh! I have a question. My father's company is having a fashion show tomorrow night, and as I left, I heard Nathalie complaining that the caterer quit at the last minute. Wanna fill in?"

Marinette stared at him in amazement. He... came to ask her? To cater the party? She snapped out of her amazed trance, and grinned widely, then ran around the counter to hug him. She was so excited, she jumped up and spun him around. He stiffened, then relaxed, wrapping his arms around her and laughing as she hugged him.

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! I'll go tell my parents, th- this is gonna be huge for us!" She said. "You, my friend, are Awesome!" She said, running back into the kitchen.

"Mama! Papa!" She called. Her parents rushed out, and they met her in the doorway, both looking at her worriedly. Her mom grabbed her hands, and her father had his hand on her shoulders. They looked worried as to what all the shouting was about, but their expressions softened, then lit up as she explained his offer.

Adrien watched them with a happy but longing expression. He noticed the way they had rushed out to meet her when they heard her yelling. He noticed their worried expressions, and notice how they held her, how they shared a group hug to celebrate the huge job. He then thought about his family, how if he were to shout like that, he knew his father would just send Nathalie to tell him to quiet down. His smile faded slightly, but then he thought about the hug Marinette had given him. She'd squeezed him and swung him around with surprising strength- probably from carrying heavy cakes and lots of stirring and baking- and she had the biggest smile on her face. Probably one of the only genuine hugs he'd received in a while.

To snap him out of his reverie, He was suddenly gripped by two big, strong arms and lifted easily off his feet. Was this entire family this strong?! He coughed, as he couldn't breath, or move really, but he actually enjoyed the hug. He felt the love radiating off the three from miles away. He was glad that at least his friend didn't have to feel lonely, like he did.

"Thank you, son! This will be wonderful for our little business- here, let me give you a thank you.." said Tom, running back behind the counter. Adrien didn't care about the extra sweets, though. _Son._ He'd said it with pride, with happiness. It was a good feeling.

Adrien soon left the bakery with a box full of sweets. He pulled out his cell and called Nathalie, letting her know that Marinette's parents had accepted, then hung up. Then, he did something strange. He went the opposite direction of his home. Instead, he went to the park where he'd left a photoshoot not too long ago. His photographer was not looking happy, but Adrien gave him one of the bags of sweets, and he was calmed.

Next, Adrien went over to a table, where a kid was opening presents at a birthday party, but he didn't seem happy. To the left of the table, away from the kids, was a cake that looked melted and destroyed. The parents had forgotten to keep the ice cream cake cool, and it melted and ruined it. Adrien walked up to the child's mother, and tapped her shoulder.

"Ma'am? I saw your sons' cake got ruined, and I have a friend who works in the bakery down the street. I thought I could cheer him up, and I got some treats for him and his friends." He told her. The mother looked at him in wonder, then smiled wide, taking the box, then hugged him tight.

"Oh, thank you!" She cried, taking the box and setting it next to her son. She explained to her son what Adrien did, then she began passing the treats out to the group. The kids surrounded the table, and a few came up and hugged his legs. Adrien smiled down at them and ruffled their hair, then nodded to the mother and turned to leave.

"Wait! Take the extras. Thank you so much, um... what's your name?" She asked, handing him the box.

"Adrien, ma'am." He said, taking the box and smiling. He gave her a little wave, then walked back over to his photoshoot. The photographer was eying him nervously.

"What was that?" He asked, tapping his foot. Adrien shrugged.

"He just seemed to be having a bad birthday. Even if it was for a silly reason, it's no fun to have a bad birthday." He said. The photographer just rolled his eyes.

"Well, now we're out of time. We'll have to continue tomorrow, Mr. Agreste." HE said. He stuck up his index finger and twirled it around, and the crew ran around, cleaning up the equipment.

Adrien shrugged, and walked to the exit of the park, and got into his limo, seated next to Nathalie.

"Do I want to know why you found out so early about Ms. Dupain-Cheng taking up the offer?" She asked. Adrien shrugged. Nathalie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Your father said to tell you he looks forward to see what the Dupain-Chengs have to offer." She said. Adrien nodded and stared out the window, watching the buildings pass by. Now he was off to go home and lay in his bed, reflecting on how big and lonely his house was. Though.. today, he had a few good things to think about. Mostly, he was gonna run his encounter at Marinette's over and over in his head. He was happy Marinette had people like them in her life. He was glad she had a family. And he wondered what that was like.

* * *

Woo, new chapter! God I love Mari's parents so much.

Sorry for the long wait, I had the flu, then a ton of makeup work. Finally had a chance to write, and this chapter just absolutely poured out of me. I wanted to explore her parents a bit, and I also ended up exploring a bit into the family lives of both our dear protagonists. Expect the next chapter up within the week, i'll have plenty of down time due to spring break! Things are gonna start heating up soon, so hold onto your macarons! ;) See you later, my lovlies~


	4. Badllerina

A girl walks out of the dance studio, teeth grit, jaw set, and a single tear threatening to fall down her cheek. She wiped her eyes, smearing her perfect make up.

"That stupid- Ugh! I show up a little late, and she gives my part to the understudy!" She muttered. She sighed and looked back towards the studio, feeling her lip quiver and her eyes tingle with the feeling of tears behind her eyes.

"No.. dont cry, please... please.." She begged herself, but to no avail.

Across the town, a man in a dark suit walked into his observatory, watching the hatch open as he felt the rage and despair of someone fill his heart and flood his mind. He could see her in his minds eye, tears streaking down her cheeks, causing the heavy show makeup to run and streak down.

A smile spread across his face as a pure white butterfly flew to his hand and landed gracefully.

"Dont worry, little dancer... your revenge will come." He said, placing his other hand over the butterfly. He closed his eyes, and took in a breath, then sent it out along with a wave of despairing energy. The wings of the butterfly burned black and purple, its purity now gone and replaced with desire for revenge.

"Fly away, little Akuma... Do your worst!"

She sat down on the step, and held her gym bag into her lap, sobbing into it. As she cried, a little black butterfly floated down and landed on her hairpiece, melting in and taking it over. She shivered as the butterfly sent waves of energy, negative and leeching, through her tiny dancer's body. It burned and hurt, but soon a voice resonated in her head, bringing her comfort.

"Ah, Badllerina.. I am Hawkmoth. You've been wronged by your dance instructor. But the show must go on! I can give you the power to right this wrong. You'll hit her so fast, she'll pirouette all around." He offered. A sickly sweet smile split the girl's face.

"Yes... perfect..."

"All you have to do is one little thing.." He told her.

"Anything!"

A screeching laugh filled the air, and a girl lept through the air, landing daintily on her toes as she floated around. Her eyes were shrouded in black, paint streaking down her cheeks reminiscent of running mascara and eyeliner. Her hair was wound in a tight, perfect bun atop her head, with an elegant, swirly blue hairpiece. Her clothes consisted of a blue and white leotard, with a matching tutu and white tights. Her pointe shoes were black, always in a perfect point, never a stumble or trip in her graceful movements.

Her perfectly painted lips were stuck in a sickeningly sweet smile. Looking down and around, people were staring at her in fear. Fear?! There's no need to fear! She pointed her dancing baton, and aimed it at a citizen. With a swift blast, he turned into her Nutcracker. Still and alert, ready to go.

A tittering giggle escaped her lips, and she zapped a few more citizens. Once she had a sizable army, she brought two fingers with painted nails to her doll-like lips, and let out a long, shrill whistle. This caused the Nutcrackers to spring to life, drawing their swords. They each looked up at her, and kneeled before her, pledging their allegiance.

"My lady! What can we do for you?" The asked in unison.

"Bring me Madame Caff!" She declared. They all stood, and ran off to complete their orders.

A soldier pulled out his sword from his belt and slashed a citizen across the chest. Instead of blood spraying out, a black substance engulfed their body, and they stood straight and poised. With a tap of the sword on each shoulder, they sprang to life as a soldier, ready to go.

She looked around at the chaos, and she let out a titter. However, a black flash crossed her vision, and her smile faded slightly, though not by much. Expressions should not falter! Even if... _he's_ here.

"There's no dancing around this one- you're one mess of an akuma." Came the purring voice behind her. She sighed heavily, and turned to face him.

"You think you can stop me?" She asked. She let out a sharp whistle, and a soldier ran over, saluting her as he waited for her orders. Another whistle came, and the soldier grabbed Chat from behind. He was about to draw his sword, when a red blur smacked into him, sending all three of them to the ground.

"Nice try, soldier boy, but this kitty is mine for the taking." Said Ladybug, pulling Chat Noir up to his feet. As soon as he heard her voice, his eyes lit up, and he grabbed her hand, placing a sweet kiss on it.

"My lady, you've saved me once more! If we keep running into each other like this-"

"Save it for the press, Chat. We've got to focus on the Akuma." She said with a frown. She was about sick with all the flirting during battle. Did he have to be so childish about it?

"Right.." He said, taken slightly aback.

Ladybug held her yo-yo tight in her hand, and trained her eyes on the akuma. She watched her dance through the air, zapping citizens, and calling whistles out to command her quickly- growing army.

"Chat, we need to stop her from whistling. Do you think we could get to equal ground long enough to tie her hands up behind her so sh can make her whistle commands?" Ladybug asked, looking over at him.

"Maybe.. do you have any rope?"

Ladybug looked around, biting her lip. She didn't see anything in the area, so she ran off, leaving Chat to distract the Akuma. Running around, she managed to find a store that was still open. She found the owner inside, who happily supplied the rope.

Once ladybug returned, she was dissatisfied to see her partner was playing a literal game of cat and mouse with the Akuma. The akuma was growing more and more angry by the second.

"Uuurrgghh... Chat Noir, get over here and give me your miraculous!" She shouted, pointing her baton at him and shooting it. The beam hit a fire hydrant and bounced off, before dissipating and disappearing.

Ladybug held the rope tightly, and watched him lure her near a building, so Ladybug was within reach. Chat ran them down a few streets, having a plan formed. He would lure her close to the ground, then let Ladybug tie her hands up. The plan was working quite well, especially the more he shouted teasing insults her way.

Soon, she was close enough to the ground for ladybug to sneak up behind her, and lasso her hand. The slipknot pulled tight around the Badllerina's wrist, and pulled her towards Ladybug. Ladybug pulled her in close and grinned at her.

"Nice to meet you. You cant win this time, Hawkmoth!" She said, tying her hands behind her back like handcuffs.

The badllerina squirmed and tried to get away, though Ladybug managed to hold onto her tightly.

"Chat- I think its her hair thing! Quick, grab it, and i'll get the akuma." she shouted.

Chat did as he was told, and retrieved the girl's hairpiece, admiring it wonderously.

"Think I'd look good in this?" He asked, though Ladybug scoffed.

"Chat, just break it!" She shouted.

With a dramatic sigh, he dropped it on the ground, then stepped on it, watching the butterfly fly off. Ladybug pulled her yo-yo, and captured the butterfly quickly. Soon, it emerged, back to its original white state. Ladybug waved goodbye to it, and watched it fly away. With a small sigh, she turned back to the girl, who was on the ground. She seemed to be back to her normal clothes, though her makeup was still streaked with tears.

Ladybug kneeled next to her and tilted her head up, and gave her a soft smile. The girl was shaking, and looked up at her with tearful eyes.

"I'm so sorry I hurt all those people.." She said, voice cracking and shaking.

"They're fine. Once the akuma was cleansed, they returned back to their normals selves." Ladybug assured.

An ambulance pulled up, and ladybug helped her up to sit in the back. The paramedics took her and wrapped her in a blanket, asking her a few questions. Ladybug watched, then turned away to look for Chat. She caught his gaze, and blushed slightly. Though he was talking to the presses, his eyes were on her. She walked over to him and stood next to him, a small smile teasing at her lips.

"My dear Chat, are you boating again? I'm sure the press is sick of hearing about your failed attempts of flirting.." She said, earning a chuckle from the audience.

"My lady, I would never! That's just for you.." He said, taking her hand and placing a kiss gently on the back of it.

"Show off." She said softly, smiling at him.

The press asked them a few more questions, and then they were off to write their own reports for the news. Ladybug and Chat Noir were left alone in the middle of the road.

"So, my lady.. Is the flirting really bothersome?" he asked, half serious, half fake pouty.

"Sometimes. Though, I'm ever curious to see how many ways you can say the same thing over and over..." She said. Chat smiled and wrapped and arm over her shoulders.

"Well im glad. Because either way, I was never going to stop." He teased, flashing a wide, tilted smile.

"I'm leaving!" Ladybug said, turning on her heel and walking away. She said it dramatically, but with a smile, so she wasn't serious.

"Ladybug, wait.. I do have a serious question!" Chat said. Ladybug stopped, but didn't turn around, waiting to hear his question.

"I know it's impolite to ask, but... what does your mark look like? Do you have a name, or..?"

Ladybug froze, her eyes wide. She felt herself start to tear up, and she shook her head.

"...I have to go." She said, then ran off, flying all the way up to her room. She detransformed in her room, and she fell onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow.

"Tikki, it's official. He must have asked because he also has a drawing instead of a name." She said.

"Then you two MUST have been made for each other." She said, landing on her shoulder.

"But... Adrien.." She said, looking up with tear filled eyes. "I just.. I a- always thought it would be me and him..."

"Soulmates don't have to be romantic, Mari. Some people go their whole lives never being romantically involved with their soulmates." She said, nuzzling her cheek.

"How do you know that?" She asked, looking away and exaggerating a pout.

"Mari, I am much, much older than you."

"True.." Marinette sighed and looked down. "I guess youre right, tikki. Thank you." She said, looking down at the kwami and placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"Plagg, im such an idiot!" adrien said, kicking his couch.

"That is true. Do you have any cheese? I'm starved." He said, flying around and searching the room.

"Plagg, just- shut up about cheese! I'm seriously kicking myself right now! God, I wish you cared." He said, flopping onto his bed.

A silence hung over the room after that was said, and not even the soft hum of the kwami flying around the room.

"Adrien, you're dumber that you look." the kwami said, before flying to a little hidey hole he found and used as a makeshift room of his own.

"Plagg... im sorry..." Adrien said, sitting up. He walked over to the Kwami, though he ignored him. Adrien sighed and shook his head, laying back down on his bed.

"I'll make it up to her. And you. I'm sorry, plagg." He said.

And with that, he went to sleep.

* * *

I'm alive! Please excuse the absence, I had archery and tennis nearly every day. BUT I did manage to raise my high score from a 210 to a 238 (out of 300)!

I've also been dealing with some personal problems, and I just really needed a break from writing. And reading. I've noticed a trend with me that the more I read, the more I write, and vice versa. I'm also dealing with PSAT, but thats getting easier as I settle into it.

So anyways, new chapter! I wanna say thank you to all my readers, and I wonder, why the sudden surge of favs and follows? If someone promoed me, please message me who so I can thank them! It's mostly my motivation for writing as much as I did. And as quickly.

Thing are heating up, and you're sure to like what's coming! I have a few other writing projects im going to focus on, so updates my not be as regular as I would like. But hopefully, my writing will improve over time!

Again, thanks to all my lovelies for reading! See you soon, lovelies~


	5. Pondering and Wondering

Footsteps pounded against the stairs as two girls raced to the hatch and threw it open. Giggles overflowed conversation, and bags strewn across the room. Alya slammed into a chair and grabbed for the player one controller at the same time as Marinette. There was a small scuffle, but Alya soon ripped it from Marinette's hands, laughing almost evilly.

"Haha! Alya Comes out on top and as Player One again!"

"Whatever, I'll still kick you butt!" Marinette said, giggling.

Marinette started up the game and took a deep breath, putting on her game face. She gave a sideways glance to Alya with a challenging smirk, and began the game. For a while, there was only the sound of the clicking of the controls and grunts and groans of the characters they were fighting. Every so often, they would lift their hands from their controls to shove the other, hopefully distracting them, and delivering a good blow. All in good fun, of course.

Suddenly, the game ended with Marinette whooping with joy, and Alya groaning, leaning back in her seat. She threw herself back dramatically, and tossed an arm over her eyes for effect. However, she pushed back too far, and soon she was tilting back. The chair balanced for a moment, but Alya flailed, and the chair crashed. She fell to the ground, her eyes wide and her mouth open in shock.

It was silent for a good moment, before both girls burst into giggles. Alya pushed the chair out of her way and laid on the ground, staring at the ceiling, smiling and letting out a few giggles.

"Well, now I know how it feels to be you all the time." She said, giggling. Marinette scoffed and gave her a gentle kick to the side.

Alya stuck her tongue out at Marinette and sat up, just in time to see a red flash dart across the desk. Her eyes widened, and she let out a yelp, jumping away from the desk.

"Marinette, i just saw a- a.. Bug! O-or a mouse, but it was something!" She said. She followed the path it took with her eyes, and she saw a small red bundle hidden behind some books on the desk. She started towards it, when Marinette threw herself between her and the books.

"N-no, Alya, i'll take care of it.." She said, but Alya just shook her head.  
"I think I can get rid of it, if its a bug, just let me-..." She pushed marinette out of the way, and her eyes landed on not a bug, nor a mouse, but a…. Red thing.

She didn't say a word as she stared up at the small red kwami. The Kwami stared back, not moving in case Marinette decides to play her off as a doll. She was going to play it off, right?

"Alya… Sit down." She said, reaching over to grab Tikki. The kwami unfroze and looked up at her, not angry or mad, but curious. Marinette looked down at her, and took a deep breath. "Trust me.." She whispered.

She looked back up at Alya, who showed no expression other than a slightly furrowed brow. There were no words exchanged, only a few looks as she tried to examine the situation.

"Alya, i need to ask you to turn your phone off for this. I know its not something you usually do but- this is important." She told her. Alya didn't even move for a moment, then slowly turned her phone off, then set it on the desk, away from her.

"Tikki.. Transform me." She said. She expected her voice to shake, but it didn't. It was solid and confident, like her voice and body knew she was ready before her mind did.

And so, Tikki transformed her. First the mask, then the arms, the body suit, the legs, then her hair ties. She kept her eyes closed while she transformed, and for a few moments after. When she opened them, Alya was staring at her in shock.

"Alya?" Ladybug asked.

Alya opened her mouth to answer, but she then closed it, and her eyes rolled back. Ladybug gasped and she ran over to her, catching her as she fell, and lowered her to the ground .

"Oh, Alya.." She whispered. She gently hit the side of her face until her eyes opened, and helped her sit up. Alya stared at her in amazement, and she reached a hand up to touch the mask.

"Marinette… h-how.. Are you… how long.." She said, sitting up and looking at Marinette- er, ladybug- with wide eyes.

Marinette detransformed and held tikki out to Alya, if she wanted to hold her.

"Well… don't get mad, but, its about a year. And before you ask, no, I do not know who's under the Chat Noir mask."

"I just… wow… All this time, my best friend was Ladybug.. But, why didnt you tell me? I would have kept your secret." She said. Her words sounded confused, but Marinette could see the hurt around her eyes, and it gave her a pit in her stomach.

"I… i didn't want to hurt you. It's not as extravagant or entertaining or glorious as it seems. I'm in constant danger as Ladybug. There's always an Akuma after me, and i'm the only one who can stop it." She said. The word dump was normal for her, but once she finished speaking, she realized she'd never been able to really anyone her grievances or fears of being Ladybug. Hell, she never even thought of them.

Alya listened to her speak, and her face softened. She stood up and hugged her best friend. Marinette hugged her back and sighed softly, then smiled at her.

"Marinette, you can always vent to me. I'll keep your secret, i promise. I'll keep up the blog, and we can work to make it so the suspicion never falls on you." She said, smiling.

"I don't know what i would do without you, Alya. How did I ever survive before you moved here?" Marinette asked, and Alya laughed.

"Who knows?"

The girls giggled, then settled down. Alya was still holding Tikki, and she looked at her curiously.

"Alya, i know you probably have a lot of questions So, go ahead, ask me anything."

"What's this?" She asked, poking Tikki. Tikki gasped at the touch and laughed, causing Alya to drop her. However, Tikki floated in place, and Alya stared at her, freaking out at her.

"That's tikki. She's a kwami, which i guess the closest thing to her is a faerie." Marinette said, rubbing her Kwami's cheek.

"Oh… okay. Well, why don't you reveal to Chat Noir?" She asked.

Marinette stopped, and she furrowed her brow. Why hadn't she? They'd said it was for safety, but… why?

"I guess… it's because we're afraid. Afraid of who's on the other side, because if we know each other, we might not like each other. Orr maybe, he'll be someone i don't like, or i wont be good enough for him." She said. Alya nodded pursed her lips in thought.

"Well… why don't you just do it? You're an amazing hero, Marinette. Whoever chat noir is, is lucky that you even give him the time of day to work with him. If he doesn't like you, well.. Tough on him. He wont last long without you anyways." She told her, and marinette smiled.

"Thanks, Alya." She said.

But it wasn't that easy. It never was. She was thankful for her friend's help, but there were just some things to this she would never understand. Maybe one day, she would know.. One day, she would understand.

* * *

I'm sosososososoooooo sorry for the unannounced, unexpected hiatus! That was really awful of me, but you guys kept reading and following, and all i can say is thank you (heart)

I'm done with school for the summer, and I promise to write a lot this summer. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and i will hopefully have another up next week. I'm pushing myself for weekly updates, as well as to start another story, though this one will probably be KaiNora from Legend of Korra. I may also start a steven universe one at some point, so keep an eye out for those!

Again, thank you all so much for the follows and reviews and likes during the hiatus! Please continue, and let me know what you all think. Bye for now lovelies (heart)


	6. Rooftop Rendevous

It all happened so fast, chat wasn't sure what exactly had happened. There she was, fighting valiantly, and then-...then, she was on the ground, and she wasn't moving. Chat felt fear and panic grip him, starting in his stomach and blossoming through his body. Finally, she began to sit up, and Chat relaxed.

"Ladybug!" He shouted, and she looked up in time to see the akuma coming towards her once more. She ducked, but Chat jumped off the roof and landed on the Akuma's back. He grabbed the glasses off him before he knew what was happening, and tossed them to Ladybug, who snapped them in half. She captured the akuma, purified it, and set it free.

Once the akuma was settled, Chat ran over to her and hugged her, lifting her up and twirling her around.

"You're okay!" He said, though ladybug pushed her away.

"Chat! Please, i look fine but- bruises!" She said, and he dropped her down, blushing.

"Right. Sorry." He said, clearing his throat.

An ambulance was arriving to take the victim of the attack away. He looked fine, but he was sobbing. A normal reaction to traumatization from Akumas.

Ladybug watched with a sad look in her eyes, then looked over at Chat. He looked down at her with a furrowed brow.

"What's wrong, my lady?" He asked, taking one of her hands in both of his and bringing it up. She pulled her hand away, looking back at the boy.

"Nothing, just… i think i know him. And if he's who i think he is... " She trailed off and looked down. "Some people wont be very happy with me, i can tell you that." She said, gulping heavily.

Chat didnt like seeing her like this. Seeing her with a sad frown was almost… unnatural. Chat licked his lips, then put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him.

"Let's go somewhere. Away from here. We should hurry, before the press get to us and we lose time on our costumes." He said.

Now, normally, ladybug would deny this. He's always flirting with her, and he'd probably go an make some bad puns, and didn't take anything seriously. But as she listened to his offer, he could hear genuine concern in his voice.

"...yeah. Let's go." She said. He smiled and took her hand, then lead her away. They jumped onto the rooftops, and found one away from all the commotion. They sat there, and watched the sun setting below the skyline.

There was a silence between them, lasting a while. Ladybug hugged her knees and watched the sunset, thinking about how angry Alya was that she let her brother get akumatized. She was probably gonna get chewed out later. She would apologize, of course, but… would Alya forgive her?

Chat watched her from the corner of his eye as she tried to sort something out in her mind. He wanted to reach out and rub her back, or hold her hand, but he knew she wouldn't see it the way he wanted her to. He wished sometimes he could let out all of his affections, and she would see that he truly meant them, not that it was just… senseless flirting.

"You know… my civilian life… it's nothing like this. I'm.. nothing like this." he said, taking his gaze from her to the watercolor sunset in front of him. Ladybug looked over at him, eyebrows furrowed. They never spoke about their civilian lives, for fear of telling too much and revealing to each other.

"My… my family isn't around much. I'm stuck more often with my… my babysitter." He said. He tried to change some words around, but as the word 'babysitter' came out of his mouth, it felt better than assistant. "I've been… alone a lot. I've never had much freedom. Once i became Chat Noir… I had all the freedom I could ever ask for. And then i met you and… I dont think i would want to spend this freedom with anyone else. I dont know what i'm doing half the time. You keep me… in line. You always have a plan. So when i need to focus, you're taking charge, and i dont.. I dont feel like I failed, because you're always there…" He said. Words kept falling out of his mouth, and he wasn't sure where they were coming from. Why he was saying them. He hadn't actually planned on telling her how he felt about her like this, but.. Here he was, his mouth speaking before his brain could stop it.

Ladybug looked at him with a furrowed brow, but sad eyes. What he said was.. Different from what he usually said. And did. This was.. Personal. This was him bringing her into a very private part of his life. But why? Where was this leading?

"Ladybug… I like being with you. You keep me in line in an area i know nothing about. When we are fighting Akumas.. You keep me in line. And when we go on patrol… i feel like we're alone in the world. And even though i'm always alone… this is the kind of alone that i like." He finished. As if on cue, his miraculous beeped. Ladybug felt a pang, and she didn't want him to go. She grabbed his hand, and looked up at him sadly, but couldnt manage to even squeeze out a small 'dont go.' However, Chat smiled softly at her.

"My lady, meet me back here around midnight, once your akuma has recharged. I want to see you again tonight." He said. He kissed her hand, then hopped off of the roof, away into the newly set nightfall.

Marinette said goodnight to her parents when they were prepping the bakery for the morning. She swiped some cookies and put them in her purse when they weren't looking, and let Tikki go to town. She then went to her room and watched her clock on and off for midnight. She paced the room, wondering what he could have wanted that made her wait so long.

"Tikki, do you know anything about this?" She asked.

"No, Marinette. No idea." She said, frowning.

Marinette didn't bother her much after that. Mostly because Alya video called her on her phone. It was so nerve wracking, since she was expecting to be chewed out. However, Alya just thanked her repeatedly, and showed her her little brother, letting her know he was okay and even playing. It was like nothing had even happened.

Finally, it was almost midnight. She felt tingly with excitement. Tikki was energized and ready to go. Ladybug nearly leapt out the window and jumped across the roofs, trying to find the one from earlier. It was in a darker part of town, so it was surprising to see… light. Bright light. She used her yo-yo to propel herself closer, and soon she could see faerie lights. Then she could see candles lining the rooftop. And then, of course. She saw Chat.

"Oh, what is this?" She asked, landing next to him on the roof. "How did you even-"

"Shh. Dont speak. I.. dont want this to be senseless flirting." He said, smirking a bit. He twirled her around and held her hands, smiling wide at her.

"My lady… i always tell myself i'm gonna tell you how I feel, but i can never get myself to.. And when i do… an akuma decides to butt in. But not now. Right now, you're all mine." He told her, pulling her in close. "Ladybug… i dont have a name for my tattoo. I have a picture. They say a picture says a thousand words, but mine says the only one i'll ever need to know." He pushed her hair out if her face, cupping it gently. "Ladybug… you're my soulmate.. You're all mine. If you'll have me, of course.." He whispered, then leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against her forehead.

Ladybug didn't even have time to process it all. He was speaking, and his words held so much meaning- this wasn't like him at all. Was this really her Chat? Or could it be some cruel trick by Hawkmoth. That thought, plus the kiss, pushed her over the edge. Tears filled her eyes, and she closed them, as one fell down her cheek.

"My-My lady? Why are you crying?" He asked, suddenly panicked. He wiped her tears, and she smiled up at him, blushing a bit.

"It's.. this is incredibly unlike you. Your words are so.. Sweet. MEaningful. I'm used to flirts and comments and passes.. To hear you speak so genuinely.. It's a surprise. I'm- i'm almost afraid its a trick." She said, blushing and looking down.

Chat blushed and put one hand on her shoulder, and the other under her chin. He tilted her head up, and smiled at her, then kissed her nose.

"I can assure you… this is all me. I could even show you my soul mate mark, if it helps you feel better..?" He asked. She laughed softly, and shook her head.

"No.. no, it's fine. Thank you though, mon chaton." She said, using her affectionate name for him. "Just… why now? Why suddenly now-"

"My lady… I've rehearsed this moment a thousand times in my head. I can never imagine a perfect scenario for this… and i can never find the perfect moment for it. So i guess after earlier… when I was telling you about me.. I realized that I want to let you in. On everything. Who I am under the mask, what my daily life is really like.. I want you to know. Because I trust you. And I-"

Her miraculous beeped, signalling her time was up. Chat noir stared at her sadly, and held on tight to her hands.

"My lady... im ready, if you are." He promised. Ladybug stared into his eyes, then nodded.

"Just.. one request, mon chaton..." she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "When you see who i am... do be disappointed." She said, blushing under her mask.

Chat smiled and put his hand on the side of her face.

"No matter who you are under that mask, i will love you, Ladybug." He said, kissing her nose. He gave her a gentle smile, and she leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. A shiver ran up her spine, and then exploded in a brilliant display of fireworks going off in her head and warming her body. She felt tingly all over, and it soon came to mind that this.. _This_ was her first kiss. She shut her eyes tighter at the thought and pulled him in closer, and his arms wrapped around her waist, almost lifting her up due to the height difference.

The first to detransform was Adrien. He felt it almost melt away, and he felt lighter, happier. Plagg fell to the ground next to him and panted, shouting something up at him, but it fell upon deaf ears. He could scream all he wanted about his stupid cheese, he was finally kissing ladybug!

Next was Marinette. She felt her transformation wear off, and her body wracked with anxiety. She pulled him in closer and tighter, scared to let go. Tikki flew up and landed gracefully on her shoulder, and hugged her gently. She was proud of her wielder. She'd grown so much since they met. And now, she was finally getting exactly what she wanted.

With Marinette's anxious touch, Adrien calmed it with a hand on her lower back, and one moved to between her shoulder blades. He rubbed his thumbs over her back as he held her, and she soon relaxed into a pleasant, sweet kiss.

Curiosity soon got the better of them, and they pulled away, eyes closed. " _whoever it is behind this mask... i will love them."_ was the thought they both had.

And then they opened their eyes.

Marinette stared into the eyes of her long time crush, Adrien Agreste. His eyes were wide, and he still had a grip around her waist. His hand balled up in her shirt, grabbing at the fabric. A small, sweet smile graced his thin, perfect lips.

"Marinette.." he murmured. He leaned in and kissed her again, though not as intense as the first one.

"A-adrien..?"

He looked at her with eyes full of love, and then hugged her close, pressing his face into her neck.

"I love you, Marinette." He whispered.

* * *

Okay so it hasn't been a week. Honestly? I was watching RPGMinx play Dangan Ronpa 2 and Adrien's english voice actor does a voice in it, and just hearing his voice (and his crazy laugh oddly enough) encouraged me to write?

Well, here it is. I've sent this scene to the creator, Raydrawlings before, about a month ago. She even drew this scene! Go check her out on tumblr guys ;D

ANYWAYS like i said (did I?) Im on summer vacation, so expect quite a bit more writing.

Another thing i find funny is seeing Keiran Shipka play Sally in Mad Men makes me really want to write KAiNora fanfics (KS voices Jinora)

i hope you enjoyed this chapter guys, as it's the longest so far ;DD Fear not! It's not the end! There are at least 3 more chapters. Probably more.

Anyways, hope you enjoy, lovelies! See you next time (heart)


End file.
